The Cycle of Life
by GradGirl2010
Summary: Kilgharrah's role is complete. Though he wishes to see the land he helped bore flourish, Kilgharrah's time in the mortal realm has reached its end. Now The Great Dragon must be reunited with his fallen kin, and leave the realm in the talons of another dragon.


**The**

**Cycle of Life**

**Kilgharrah's role is complete. Morgana and Mordred are dead. King Arthur's body rests on Avalon. And Merlin is the Warlock prophecy foretold. Though he wishes to see the land he helped bore flourish, Kilgharrah's time in the mortal realm has reached its end. Now The Great Dragon must be reunited with his fallen kin, and leave the realm in the talons of another dragon.**

_**First Merlin fic. Idea randomly came to me. Hope you like it. They never really specified what happened to Aithusa or Kilgharrah after the series. So…here you go. LOL**_

"_**The story we have been a part of shall last long in the minds of men."**_

_**-Kilgharrah to Merlin **_

_I shall never forget the day I met the young warlock. In truth, though I never told him, every part of my being doubted such a tattered shell of a person would amount to anything in those cut throat world. Never have I been more overjoyed to be proven wrong. Ha-Ha. Oh yes. How wrong I was. A small, skinny, ragdoll of a boy, whose clothes barely fit to the body of which they donned…a snarky, prideful, boastful prince whose head was bigger than his fathers…saved the world from possibly one of the most malevolent forces to ever be spawned. To think…Merlin once rejected the role bestowed upon him. He meandered about the land – town to town, village to village – blissfully ignorant of the role gifted to him by fate. A role in which he, and an arrogant prince, would transform Camelot – a land wrought with fear and hatred of magic and practioners of the arcane – into Albion – a place where magic and mankind coexist peacefully and without mistrust. The road to reach such a sanctuary was long and treacherous. Many obstacles threw themselves in their path. Many times did Arthur and Merlin lose heart. Many times did they feel the desire to surrender to the onslaught of betrayal and loss. Throw down their swords and fall to their knees. They did not. No! They persevered! They fought to their very last breath, accompanied by the most loyal of companions, and beat back the dark forces wishing to damn their dreams of a better world! In many ways the road to the Albion envisioned still continues to be paved. As such it must be maintained. Arthur may be at rest on Avalon, but Morgana and Mordred are no more. Albion's harshest of hinderers are no more. Obstacles will forever proceed to hinder the work Merlin and Arthur accomplished. But in Arthur's absence and with Merlin watching over, I have no doubts Queen Guinevere and the Knights of Camelot will maintain this land and ensure Albion flourishes. A shame…I will not be around to watch this land grow. But there is one who can watch the land in my absence. Though my time with him is short, I will pass on my knowledge and wisdom to one who will serve as the sole survivor of our race. The last dragon. The Light of the Sun. Aithusa._

"_**It is the Cycle of Life. No more. No less."**_

_**-Kilgharrah to Merlin**_

"Aithusa?" Kilgharrah bellowed just outside a stark cave hidden within Camlann. The narrow cavern carried his voice. The Great Dragon lowered his head to the cave, trying to peer into the pitch blackness. A slight grind of rocks made his ear twitch. "Aithusa!" He called more forcefully. His voice echoed throughout the canyon. "Come now. I know you are in there. There is no point in hiding." For a moment it was only silence that answered Kilgharrah. The old dragon's patience started to wear thin.

Then, "_Rawl…_" Kilgharrah's head titled. "_Grr…argh…_" A small white paw stepped into the light. Kilgharrah stepped back. Aithusa's gnarled head poked out of the darkness of the cave. The rest of his disfigured body followed. His sunken blue eyes gazed up to his elder, pleading for him to forgive his disobedience. Kilgharrah felt his heart tear into two. The young dragon hobbled from the cave, whimpering in pain as he limped into the light of the canyon. Thanks to Sarrum's depravity, Aithusa's growth scars were set deep. The emotional scar likely ran deeper. A misshapen dragon, whose growth was hindered by pitiful human cruelty. Even for Kilgharrah this was something that could never be forgiven. A shame Sarrum was slain. Kilgharrah would have relished in making the human pay for harming one of his kin. "_Rawl…grah…here…nahm…_" Aithusa lacked the ability to speak the common tongue. Or any tongue. An effect from his imprisonment. Simply growls and rumbles were all he could muster.

Kilgharrah shook his head somberly. "I am afraid Morgana is no more. She was slain by Excalibur. A magical sword I crafted long ago and left in the hands of Merlin." Aithusa's eyes widened in sadness. Tears welled in his eyes. "As it should have been many years ago!" Kilgharrah stated strongly. "It has been – or rather was – foretold that Morgana and the Druid boy, Mordred, would bring about the destruction of Albion! The land which would allow our kind, as well sorcerers alike, to live in peace amongst mankind! The Witch and Druid forsook that dream and therefore tried to destroy it."

Aithusa shook his head violently. Tear tickled down his boney cheeks. "_RAWL MAH GRAHR MRAL!_"

A derisive howl of laughter erupted from Kilgharrah, startling the young dragon back inches towards the cave. "I see being trapped in that hole with her for two years has allowed you time to absorb her delusions!" Aithusa bared his teeth, growling defiantly. "I know not what that WITCH told you, but I can assure you your _mommy_ had no intention of saving Sorcerer kind! She planned to condemn it!" Aithusa stomped his foot down and roared. "OH? REALLY?" Kilgharrah bared his fangs, "Do you recall Morgana having allies? Loyal companions who stood by her side?" Aithusa bobbed his head cautiously. "What happened when they crossed her?" Aithusa froze. "What was their fate should they defy her? What did she do to YOU when you did not obey her?" Aithusa kept his gaze trained on the dragon, but subconsciously backed away. His hind leg hid the scar underneath him. "Precisely." Kilgharrah answered, pleased with Aithusa's grudging acceptance. "The Witch was a monster. A heathen whose sole goal was to cause pain and suffering to all whom she hated. She killed half the people in Camelot out of rage towards Arthur and Uther. INNOCENT people!"

Aithusa squeezed his eyes closed, shaking his head. It couldn't have been true. Sure his mommy was…eccentric and a little…lost in the head at times. But she wasn't a monster. Was she? She couldn't have been. The scar on his leg aside, Morgana would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. She loved the world. The people in it. She was going to save this land from itself. From humans who only sought to cause harm to anyone who was different or special. The people who died turned on her. They were her enemies. They deserved to die. Right?

"By now you are naively and desperately trying to convince yourself The Witch was some benevolent angel sent by the gods to save this war wrought world." Aithusa shot his head up in shock. Suddenly the elder dragon possessed telepathy. "Despite your gullibility," Kilgharrah shook his head impatiently, "I am afraid I do not have time to bandy words with you." He turned around, heading up the canyon, "I need you to follow me." Aithusa tilted his head, grunting out of curiosity. "We are traveling to the land of Avalon."

Aithusa gaped in awe, trailing after his elder. "_Mree narh grawl?_" He cringed fretfully, curling into a ball, "_Drah rawl mrahl…_"

"An old friend of mine awaits our arrival." Kilgharrah stopped and glanced back to the frightened dragon, "And no. Merlin is not there." He lowered his saddened gaze to the rocky ground, "I know not where the Young Warlock has gone." _But I do know he is carrying on fine. _"But he is not our main concern." He continued up the canyon slope. "We must go. I assume you can fly?" Aithusa flapped his wings. "Good. Be prepared for a long journey."

"_**I have lived more than a thousand years. Seen civilizations rise and fall.**_**"**

_**-Kilgharrah to Merlin**_

_In the thousands of years that I have been alive, I have borne witness to the land as it evolved and changed. Leagues of once baron landscape riddled with death and despair now filled with lush greenery thriving with joy and prosperity. Hardworking humans plowing tirelessly in their fields, constructing shelters to protect them from harsh weather, and, of course, utilizing unique systems which allow fresh water to flow to them and allow crops flourish so they may survive. Groups of people admired and respected by their peers were chosen to lead these operations. For a time this system seemed flawless. For a time._

_True to form any joy achieved is threatened by those who wish to see the world blanketed in sorrow. Most of which are the elected leaders overcome by greed and paranoia. I began to lose hope in humanity. But…my opinion…was altered – for lack of a better word. A common person. Someone whom none would turn a head to. I listened and watched her stand up to the oppression threatening her home. At first she was laughed at. But gradually many sided with this one individual. And suddenly…a light shown at the end of a dark tunnel. My hopes for mankind rose. _

_Of course this girl and her friends met resistance. But all of the greatest goals achieved are met with resistance. Even long after they are accomplished. Guinevere knows this fact all too well. As Queen she will meet an armada of resistance. Morgana, Mordred, Sarrum – though they may be gone, evil still exists in the land. But with the knights by her side and Merlin forever loyal to her, I have every confidence she will succeed. And her story will reach the ears of man and will be told throughout the ages. _

"_**I am old, Emrys. My time has almost come.**_**"**

_**-Kilgharrah to Merlin**_

Kilgharrah's massive paws touched down gently to the grassy hills of Avalon. The ground rumbled as his body settled after the long flight. He flapped his mist drenched wings wildly. The fog surrounding the isle retreated from the wafting wings. Water sprinkled to the ground. It sank into the soil and flowers bloomed in seconds. Kilgharrah folded his wings neatly to his sides. He sauntered forward, scanning his sights about the island in nostalgic awe. How long has it been since he set foot on this island, he wondered. Long enough for him to forget how thick the fog could become. He couldn't see the mainland from where he was. The gentle laps of the wide spread of water were serene amidst the dead silence. A smell of fresh air wafted into his nostrils.

"This island never changes." Kilgharrah announced proudly. "So clean…so pure. If only the world could be like this." A panicked wailing drew the dragon's attention to the sky. Aithusa crash landed to the surface, skipping along and halted by a large rock. Kilgharrah shook his head dismally. "Your landings leave much to be desired." He scolded lazily. Aithusa sat up and shook his head. A hazy throbbing beat against his head. He groaned sickly. The world spun. "Come…" Kilgharrah ordered, walking past him. "We are expected. Aithusa snapped out of his daze and ran after him.

The young dragon was in awe of the island. An eerie silence engulfed the entire plane. The fog, so thick, he felt cut off from the rest of the world. Above, the sky could not be seen. There was no sun. Yet the land flourished with ever green foliage. In the steps Aithusa and Kilgharrah left, flowers and other plant life sprouted, astonishing the young dragon. Before long the two dragons came to a halt at rocky hillside. Weeds and vines hung like a sheet over the surface. Imbedded firmly in the rock were two doors. An engraving of an opened book rested upon the middle of the doors. Symbols…magic symbols…were written across the stone pages. Aithusa tilted his head confusedly.

"Humans obtain knowledge from books, life experiences, mistakes made, and their predecessors." Kilgharrah stated, shuffling close to the stone doors. Aithusa watched his elder closely. "We dragons are no different. Except…" He ran a paw over the dirt at the foot of the doors, "Our knowledge…" A tablet imbedded in the ground, the symbol for life engraved, appeared from under the dirt, "Is bestowed upon us from one specific source. How we choose to use that knowledge lies solely with us." Aithusa hovered over the tablet, sniffing it curiously. "This will be your first taste of ancient knowledge." Kilgharrah forewarned. "I suggest you distance yourself." Aithusa shuffled back several feet like he was asked. Kilgharrah closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his mind. **(1)** "_Écho__̱__ kal__é__sei soi tou anthr__ó__̱__pou kai dr__á__ko. Ye pou thelei di__é__poun ti__̱__ gn__ó__̱__si__̱__ to__̱__n palai__ó__̱__n._" A sparkling glow traced the symbol on the grounded tablet. **(2) **"_Deomai sou pou thelei na parakolouthí__̱__soun, all__á__ den energe__í__. Ye pou diasfal__í__zei af__̱__t__í__̱__ ti__̱__ gi__̱__ kai oi dyn__á__meis mesa._" Three interlacing lights slithered along the ground from the tablet towards the book on the door. Aithusa watched in awe.**(3) **"_Kilgharrah - I__̱__ Meg__á__li__̱__ Dr__á__kos ti__̱__s pali__á__s thri__̱__ske__í__as, kale__í__ empr__ó__s Kater__í__na._" His eye flared open,"_Meg__á__lo Hybrid tou to Dragon Age._" The lines touched the engraved book. The same white glow flashed in the engraved creases, alighting the book. Tiny whispers of numerous voices muttered incoherently. The symbols within the book were traced by a yellow light. Aithusa cowered behind Kilgharrah.

When the light finished tracing the symbols, a light peered through the crease of the closed doors. Clanks and knocks, like locks coming undone, rapped on the stone doors. With a loud, bone chilling grind the doors parted open. Dusty pebbles crumbled from the torn weeds and vines hanging over head. The Great Dragon leaned in anxiously. A cloaked figure stepped from beyond the doors, entering into the overcast light. Aithusa poked his head around Kilgharrah's leg. He arched a brow in bewilderment. For behind the long cloak the young dragon was able to make out a pair of…light brown skinned legs. Hind legs. Like a dragon's. But clearly…this person was no dragon. He was too small. And he stood erect like a human. So why did he have legs like his kin? AND A TAIL? There was a tail poking out from under the cloak. Three elongated white scales donned the tip.

"Lady Katerina…" Kilgharrah smiled warmly, bowing his head, "T'is truly an honor to be in your presence once more." He smiled. Aithusa knew not who this _Katerina _was? All the same he bowed his head. "Thank you for coming to meet us."

A small giggle escaped the obscured figure. Aithusa tilted his head up. His eyes widened. A hand…with talons for fingers?...grasped the hood of the cloak. "There is no call for formalities, Kilgharrah." The hand removed the hood. Aithusa's jaw fell open in disbelief. "We are old friends, are we not?" Aithusa could not believe what it was he gazed upon. It was…a woman! But not a human woman. She had horns like a dragons. They curved back and along the sides of her head, holding back the luscious, long black hair tied into a horse's tail. Loose locks rested over her pointed ears. Her blue eyes gazed up Kilgharrah with deep admiration. The smile of her red lips warmed his heart.

"Indeed we are, Katerina." Kilgharrah laughed at his foolish decorum. "You must forgive me. It's just been so long."

"Yes…it has." The woman named Katerina let her cloak fall from her shoulders. "500 years, I believe." Wide spanned batwings flared out. Aithusa yelped in fright, jumping back a foot. _This is impossible! _The young dragon screamed in his mind. SHE HAD WINGS! This human sized…whatchamacallit…HAD WINGS! She wore clothing! Burgundy. A thin strap dress. A dark brown cloth wrapped around the stomach to the waist. The skirt was like a loin cloth. Flowing back with torn end. Shorter front. Detached flowing sleeves. Aithusa knew not what manner creature this THING was. But he knew he didn't like it. He bore his fangs heatedly at the girl, hunching his shoulders, getting ready to attack. Katerina just laughed. "I see you've brought him."

"Y-yes…" Kilgharrah answered grudgingly, disturbed by Aithusa's lack of respect. "Let me assure you it was no easy task locating him."

"I gathered." Katerina approached the frightened dragon. Aithusa inched away. A guttural growl reverberating in the back of his throat. Kilgharrah watched the dragon closely. The second he twitched to strike Katerina his foot was prepared to stop him. "Kilgharrah, have you lost faith in me?" Katerina quizzed, not even looking at him. Kilgharrah froze. Then he sighed in defeat. The dragon rested his body to the ground, restraining himself. Katerina nodded in gratitude, then knelt to the snarling Aithusa. His fanned his wings dangerously. Katerina simply smiled indifferently at the suspicious dragon. "Aithusa…" She hummed his name. "Such a lovely name." She reached a hand out. Aithusa snapped his jaw. He missed the tips by an inch. Katerina did not shy away. **(4) **"_Mi__̱__n ani__̱__syche__í__te, fo__̱__s tou __Í__̱__liou._" Aithusa gaped in shock. Her hand touched his cheek. The skin was soft. Not coarse. **(5)**"_Den tha sas vl__á__psei_." She spoke their language! The language of dragons! But only dragons and dragon lords possessed this skill. Who is this person?

"She is a Hybrid Dragon." Kilgharrah announced, reading his mind. "A hybrid is a being who is born a cross between species." Kilgharrah glanced to Katerina admiringly. "Though she no taller than a human, Katerina is both a dragon and a human combined into one person."

Katerina scoffed, rising to her feet. "Kilgharrah exaggerates. I am actually one foot taller than a human male. But he enjoys reminding me of my stunted stature."

"NEVER, my lady, would I EVER mock your height." Kilgharrah guffawed insincerely. "I happen to find it quite adorable."

Katerina winked, "A fair save."

Kilgharrah bowed his head. "Thank you."

"Now to business." Katerina returned her attention to Aithusa. Luckily the young dragon was more bewildered than suspicious. "This is the dragon named by Merlin, is he not?"

"Yes he is. I cared for him for a time, but he eventually found his way into the clutches of The High Priestess Morgana."

"We've all stumbled into the thrall of evil once or twice in our lives." She snuck a sly grin to the dragon, "Do not imagine I did not learn of your rampage on Camelot several years back."

Kilgharrah choked on his own breath. His cheeks flushed with shame. "That was…a necessary evil…"

"One which was halted by Merlin suddenly speaking our language." Kilgharrah cleared his throat. This conversation is no longer in his favor. "Nostalgia aside, there is a matter I must discuss with you, Aithusa." Aithusa tipped his head curiously. "Kilgharrah did not bring you here to listen to our idle chitchat. As you know – or should know – you and Kilgharrah are the last of dragon kind. After you two…the dragon race will be extinct."

"_Harr ragh grah nrahl?_"

"It has everything to do with you." Katerina reassured him sternly. Aithusa found himself impressed for the tenth time. "Dragons serve a higher purpose than sightings to entertain humans." There was a note of disgust in her tone. "It is because of dragons that a great deal of the magic in this world exists. Not to mention they contain knowledge and secrets of this world humans could only dream of possessing." She erected a finger to Aithusa, making the dragon sink into himself, "This knowledge can be yours, Aithusa. All you need do," She stepped off to the side, "Is enter this cave."

Aithusa staggered away fretfully, shaking his head. This was all too much. Coming at him too fast. Entering a cave for knowledge and secrets of the world…the extinction of the dragon race…a hefty responsibility resting on his shoulders. Too much! Too much!

"_SNARL GROWL ROAR REEAHL!_"

Katerina's brow knit sharply, "Because Kilgharrah's time is coming to a close!" Aithusa blinked in awe. He turned around to the elder dragon. Kilgharrah sighed somberly. Aithusa hadn't noticed it before. The Great Dragon's body worn out, run down. There was a tear in his wing. Flakes of his thick scales were falling from his body. "Though I may be the one who grant access to the dragons who wish to attain this knowledge, I cannot permit them to do so without another dragon's blessing! It's a matter of tradition!" Aithusa dropped his head languidly. He couldn't believe this. He was being shoved into a corner. This…this wasn't…didn't feel right. "Kilgharrah displayed the same reservations when he first came to me several centuries ago. As did his predecessors before him." Aithusa sat on his hind legs. The pressure of his decision weighed unbearably on him. "And just like you they all did not enjoy knowing such a heavy responsibility would be forced upon them. But I am going to give you the same dissertation I gave them." Aithusa braced himself. He swallowed a nervous lump. Kilgharrah on the other hand felt a warmth reminiscent wave flushing through him. "Gods and titans aside, Dragons are the eldest of creatures to ever be born in the human world. With them lies magic, history, knowledge, secrets, and tools necessary for the world's survival. The very assets Kilgharrah passed unto Merlin." And now the Young Warlock watches over Camelot, serving Guinevere and safeguarding Arthur's resting place. "Though you may be given the knowledge, it will not grant you an understanding of this world. With knowledge comes learning. You will need to learn in order use this knowledge properly. What the dragon chooses to do with this knowledge afterward is his or her choice." Katerina tilted her head down, closing her eyes resignedly. "Either way, your time to acquire this gift has come. You may choose to accept it or deny it. It matters very little to me." She bore a damning glare into the reserved dragon. "But know that the world will fall into disarray should you choose to decline." A dagger plunged into Aithusa's conscience. He was ready to refuse. Now…maybe…it wouldn't be so bad. MAYBE. "Do you have an answer?" Katerina pressed. Aithusa nodded his head compliantly. Katerina knelt to one knee and touched two fingers to his throat, "Then speak." A warm light tickled his throat.

"Grr…ugh…ack…" Aithusa coughed dryly. Saliva dripped down his jaw. "He…he…hell…oh…hello?" His newly acquired voice rasped. Kilgharrah's face beamed elatedly. Aithusa laughed in disbelief. It was remarkable! He could speak! "I…talk?"

Katerina nodded wordlessly. "Now…" She stood back on her feet, "Your answer."

Aithusa bobbed his head, "I…ack…cept…" He answered in broken speech. The new voice will take getting used to.

"Very well." Katerina glanced to Kilgharrah. "Great Dragon of the Old Religion, what say you?"

Kilgharrah bowed in agreement. "The Young One has my blessings."

"Then the pact is set." Katerina approached Aithusa, resting a hand upon his forehead. "Aithusa, Light of the Sun, you are hereby dubbed as The Dragon of Albion." Her talons curled into his head. Aithusa winced in pain. Katerina knit her brow. "Now rest, Young Dragon." Her eyes flashed bright red then faded back to blue. A sharp jolt through Aithusa's head. The light left the dragon's eyes and he fell to the ground unconscious. "And do not despair." The grass beneath Aithusa's seemingly lifeless body grew beneath him, lifting him several inches from the ground. "For when you awaken," The grass carried him along to the cave, "A whole new world will appear before you." Aithusa's body entered the cave. "And when you soar across the sky your presence will cast a beacon of hope." Aithusa vanished into the darkness. The beginning of Aithusa's new life commenced. Now it was time…to tie up a loose end.

"The Light of the Sun." Kilgharrah repeated the title pleasantly. "I do hope the lad lives up to his title."

"I have no doubt he will." Katerina smiled warmly, "He's in my charge, after all." She winked.

"Forgive me if I worry." Kilgharrah chortled. "For I seem to recall a moment where you brought out the absolute worst in me."

"I've known you too long not to forgive you." Katerina licked her lips. "And besides that was 1,250 years ago. Let it go." She begged playfully.

"Some scars never heal no matter how much time passes. Especially when it involves SOMEONE dumping a mound of compost on me."

"That was to teach you to respect a person's personal space!"

"A lesson learned and heed with the utmost caution." He sniggered under his breath, "Seeing as how I got my revenge."

Katerina stroked a scar in the small of her back. "As it should be." The two threw their heads back, laughing uncontrollably. 500 years or 5,000 years – it mattered not. Laughing together with Katerina was a dream come true. It was as if he was reunited with a long lost lover. A shame this moment could not last long.

"Oh my…" Kilgharrah hooted between laughs, "Oh dear." He sniffled. A flash of glee filled his heart as he watched Katerina calm her hysterical laughter. "I still recall the day you became Grand Hybrid." He reminisced. "You hated the idea. But when you watched the hatchlings grow I saw your cold heart melt away." Kilgharrah brought his head to Katerina. She reached her arms out and hugged him close. "I can still feel the warmth of your love burning just as hot."

"All because of you, Kilgharrah." She stroked his head. "All because of you." The two parted slowly. Katerina's hands slid from his snout. Her eyes flared in horror. A thick glove of Kilgharrah's skin clung to her palm. She shot her gaze to him. Pieces of Kilgharrah gradually chipped away from his old body, dissipating into nothing as they touched the ground. Tiny spectrums of light floated into the air, glowing like fireflies in the night. As Katerina watched her old friend, literally, crumble and fade…a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

"Come now." Kilgharrah feigned a surprised gasp. "Tears, Grand Hybrid?" He ran a talon under her eye. "You of all people should have expected this."

"I…I know…" She sniffled, wiping her eyes, "It's just…you're the last one…" The tears welled in her eyes, "You're the last dragon…who's been there for me since the beginning." She shook her head, "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Then don't." Kilgharrah stated blankly. More pieces of his body evaporated. His tail began to disappear. "Though my physical body will vanish, my soul will always rest with you. Even if you can't see me," He touched a talon to Katerina's chest, "I will be in your heart and in your dreams, watching of you just as you did me." Katerina could no longer hold back the tears. They streamed down her cheek. She ran forward to the dragon. Kilgharrah lowered her his head. Katerina threw herself to his snout, hugging him tightly. Her tears rolled off his withering skin. Her heavy cries tore his heart asunder. Had he possessed the strength, Kilgharrah was sure he would weep with her. "I love you, Katerina…" Kilgharrah's voice cracked. His wings were gone. "Take care…of…Aithusa."

Katerina bobbed her head fervently. "I will…" She hugged him tighter, "I will!" She buried her face into his snout. "Tell…everyone else…that I said…hello!" She breathed through pants.

"I will…" Kilgharrah closed his eyes, "…Goodbye." Katerina fell to the grass with a thud. Throw her head up she scanned the land. She pushed up onto her hands and knees. Tear filled eyes peered out to the spot where Kilgharrah stood. Katerina's heart sank. A distinct impression of where Kilgharrah rested was all that remained. The Great Dragon was gone. Reunited with his fallen brethren. Katerina collected herself as she steadily climbed back to her feet. She took one last look at where Kilgharrah sat, then entered the cave, ready to tend to Aithusa. One last tear dripped to the ground. A _forget me not _flower bloomed near the ground tablet. "Goodbye, Kilgharrah." The doors closed behind her. "And thank you."

**THE END**

**Not much. I know. But it was something I had to write.**

**- I summon thee of human and dragon. Ye who doth govern the knowledge of old. **

**- I beseech thee who doth watch but does not act. Ye who safeguards this land and the forces within. **

**- Kilgharrah - The Great Dragon of the Old Religion, calls forth Katerina. Grand Hybrid of the Dragon age.**

**- Do not be alarmed, Light of the Sun. **

**- I will not harm you.**


End file.
